muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Croebots in disguise Yay, I just saw that Croebot fixed up the Oscar the Grouch links. Please give it my love. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 12:47, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Sweet. Croebot also took care of Telly, Creature Shop and JHC yesterday. It was a busy little bot. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 14:11, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::So wait, how did [[Oscar the Grouch]] go down three slots in the stats? —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 14:28, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::There are some pages that link to both the article and the redirect, so there'll be a link to Oscar the Grouch at the top of the page and then a link to Oscar further down. Those show up on the Most linked stats as a page for each, and I've been adding them together to come up with the stats. :::When Croebot fixed those links, there were about 20 pages that had double links. Now they only show up on the stats once instead of twice, so Oscar's stats went down a little. At the same time, Bert, Grover and Cookie Monster have been steadily going up, partly because of the Sesame episode pages that I've been creating. So Oscar slipped down 3 slots. :::I'm sure you have plans for Croebot, but here's some suggestions if you have a chance: [[Anything Muppets]], [[Herry Monster]], [[Western Publishing]], [[Floyd Pepper]], [[The Swedish Chef]], [[Rizzo the Rat]], and [[Dr. Bunsen Honeydew]]. You probably already have these on your list, but I thought I'd mention 'em. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 15:11, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Those are all set. Let me know if you have any more. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 20:03, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::::No way! That's fantastic, thank you! I'll look and see if there's anything else that needs doing. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 20:31, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hey, at the risk of irritating Powers, I have a couple more Croebot requests -- merge Children's Television Workshop with [[Sesame Workshop]], and Gobo with [[Gobo Fraggle]]. Might as well do the other Fraggles too, while you're at it. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 13:02, 19 July 2007 (UTC) [[Philip Glass]] I added more than just a clunky link. What about keeping that info about the premiere? Partly revert the revert? [[User:Kevathens|Kevathens]] 01:39, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately, it isn't the kind of source that we look for. It's hard to say what "Sesame Street 1054" means on that page. You wrote that it probably means that one or more of Glass' pieces debuted on that episode, but there's a lot of wiggle room in that statement. It's better to post a definite than a probably. I appreciate your help, and I hope that you can find more stuff to contribute! -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 02:04, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Google script thing What do it do? -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 20:35, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :I dunno, I'm trying to figure it out. I just sent you email. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 20:35, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Treasury Ephemera 1. Just something I'm musing about, not sure if it would be worthwhile. Since Sesame Street Treasury, Sesame Street Library, and ''On My Way with Sesame Street'' all often repeat stories/illustrations/features, or include items previously published as stand-alone books, would it be worth considering use of an eka box, or creating a book equivalent, for those instances? 2. [[:Image:Maybehastings.jpg|This image]], from Treasury volume 7. While 1983 seems pretty late, is it me, or is this pretty clearly a cameo by [[Professor Hastings]]? 3. If you could check, if you still have [[The_Sesame_Street_Treasury_Volume_4|Volume 4]], a scan of the inside version of the cover photo would be nice, so [[Duncan]] the dog can get a page, to go in [[:Category:Pets|Pets]]. 4. I'm now going through the few assorted volumes I have (and trying to obtain more via used bookstores, thrift stores, etc.) and marking illustrators when identifiable or work is signed, which I think is worth having. However, there's one or two instances where I'm not so sure of my own judgement (based on extreme similarities of the art to the galleries we have for a given illustrator, like [[A. Delaney]]), so feel free to take a second look and raise any doubts if you have them (a few are beyond doubt, like [[Michael K. Frith]] handing the Cookie recipes or [[Maggie Swanson]] the Spanish pages, due to both style and their signatures in one or more volumes), or if you recognize any that I don't (I can't figure out who does the nursery rhyme or "Big Bird's Storytime" bits, for example). 5. The presence of [[Simon Soundman]] on the end papers continues to surprise and amuse me; if it's not excessively geeky, I need to find a way to list those on the main Treasury page, since it also includes a rare printed appearance by [[Aristotle]]. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 01:02, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :1. That's an interesting idea. I wonder if there's a way to do it where the box wouldn't be too intrusive: episode numbers are short, maybe we could abbreviate each volume. With the added illustrators for each story, we may as well do the same for the writers when we can figure out who did which. Given all the extra stuff to add, it may work out best to do the whole thing as a table. What do you think? :2. Oh yeah, I can't imagine that not being Hastings. I would bet that Smollin drew it way before 83 though. :3. Sure, I can scan that. :4. I'll go through and double check. Danny's good for those too, so we'll have to let him know. :5. I was sure I'd mentioned Aristotle's appearance there someplace around here. I don't know of any other time he was illustrated. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 01:13, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::A table might work (the regular book box of necessity takes up a lot of space as is in these instances). I just found a couple writers, since it seems a few of these came from the likes of ''[[The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook]]'' and others, which more than the Treasury, often have at least illustrator, or even author/illustrator credits, so that's another reason to note repeats when we can. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 01:20, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Let me see if I can come up with something later tonight. I wouldn't want to lose the straight listing of authors and illustrators the way they're listed in the book. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 14:10, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, I hadn't intended that. And actually, your earlier comment about "box" threw me, since in fact I wasn't thinking of a box so to speak, like the standalone eka box, just the caption thing, standardized, ala the youtube template. -- 16:12, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Images de Espana When you get a chance, I could use some mark removal on [[:Image:Telenocosdeoz.jpg]]. Thanks! -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 05:11, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Okay, should be good now. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 15:07, 14 July 2007 (UTC) People in Yr Neighborhood Hey dude: You added the Martina/Ralph Nader sketch to [[The People in Your Neighborhood (song)]] with an eka of [[Episode 0884]]. I don't think that's what you meant, but I'm not sure what it's supposed to be... -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 02:46, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Oops... that's what I get for the ol' copy-n-paste. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 15:07, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Scary Scary Rock on with the Scary Scary Monsters books! I didn't know there were so many. That's awesome. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 04:48, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :I didn't even know these existed! And then I found a news article you wrote for MC almost 10 years ago [http://www.muppetcentral.com/news/1998/102598.shtml]. I tried finding books starring Mungo and Monstradamus, but I don't think the series made it that far. I need to get one of these. At least the pop-up and the one starring [[Splurge]]. Now I want a PVC set with Ovadare playset. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 04:53, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, all I have is the pop-up book, and I loved it. I was sad that this didn't really go anywhere; I think they're super cute. And we were totally cheated on the toys. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 04:55, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::[http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=190127972327 This auction] says that there were plush for Zuzu and Norbert. Do you know anything about that? —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 04:58, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Nevermind, found em! Man, what a weird thing for me to have missed. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 05:11, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::::No, I didn't know anything about 'em. I wonder who made them? -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 12:54, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::All I found was an MSN auction listing, but I set up an eBay alert for future listings. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 13:48, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::I just looked at the pop-up book again; it's really great. They've got 'em for pretty cheap on Amazon and Ebay. You should get one. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 13:54, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Image Help Hi Scott -- I found a copy of the [[:Image:AllAroundTheWorldFront.jpg|front]] of the UK picture-disc Fraggle single "All Around the world". I think it would make a fairly good main page picture nomination, except it's got the shadows from the disc itself. Can you clean it up at all? If it helps, the original picture (before my own mucking about) is [http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=250139544368 here]. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 01:02, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Sweet find! Does it look any better now? —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 02:50, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Much! Thank you! -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 18:48, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Question Hey, Scott, do you think my page for [[Glen Campbell]] is too short? I could write more, but I was afraid of writing ''too'' much. I don't know if he was ever on Sesame Street, and all I see so far is the one song he sang on the country album. What do you think? -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:45, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :No, I don't think so. It says who he is and what he did for the connection here. If someone knows more, they can come along and add it. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 04:45, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Centerfold Wow, the picture you added to [[The Art of the Muppets (book)]] is fantastic. Well done, my friend. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 04:10, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :I hope it inspires folks to seek out a copy on eBay. That's an amazing spread -- every time I open it up, I just oogle for minutes and minutes. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 04:14, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oogle oogle oogle. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 04:19, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive